(HeartCloverDiamondJoker)no Kuni no Alice
by PuppyKitty2
Summary: As Alice is taken away by a "perverted" rabbit...man...man rabbit, (reader's name) finds her just as she is about to go down the hole and she follows her, now that Alice has a little backup will she be able to find her way back or will she and her friend be stuck in Wonderland. Read and find out.


**Author's note:** These are some of the situations that I would have liked to be in. I'll keep Alice but you (her friend) will just be in it as well.

* * *

 _Darkness was all I could see...All I could feel...And all I could hear. Alice...Ah, that's right I fell down a hole to save Alice from a weird man cosplaying as a rabbit. I fell down and hit my head and blacked out...I think?_

"That's right little girl, you did fall down a hole and just became unconscious." I heard a mysterious man from behind me and threw my bag at him...the bag I always kept with me. Unbelievably he caught it and just stared at me. "That's an awful way to greet someone." _Who is this weirdo?_ "Frist of all I'm not a weirdo and my name is Nightmare." _Wait how did he know what I was thinking?_ And once again he reply's, "I'm able to read minds." _A guy that can read is cool but freaky, and I don't trust strangers._ "Ok let's stop the chit-chat get down to business, what do you want with me?"

"Honestly I don't see how you can't trust me. I am, after all, the one who had told the white rabbit about you falling down the hole and he at the last second caught you."

"Really but didn't I hit my head?"

"You did fall down the hole, but you didn't hit your head, you must have become unconscious on the way down."

"OK, so what's going on now?"

"Well you've been out for about six time periods now and your friend Alice has been by your side the whole time."

"WHAT! You mean Alice has been beside me for six hours straight! That's ridiculous!"

"No no no, not six hours, six time periods, there's a difference." I just look at him with complete and utter confusion. He just sighs at my attempt to understand, "You'll find out what they are when you become conscious again."

"But-"

"No, but's because it's time for you to wake up." And I begin to open my eye's. The room I was in was filled with all shades of red, red curtains, a red chair, a red window. No matter how different the shade was it was still counted as red. As I was looking around the room I see my dear friend Alice, asleep and half hanging off the red bed, as peaceful as ever. I was about to wake my dear friend when-

"Alice!️ Oh, Alice!️ Are you in here?️ I have just made you some wonderful-!" It was the damn rabbit, the same rabbit that kidnapped my friend. It took him three seconds to notice my anger, and before he could make a run for it, I get up and I punched him in the face. I punched him so hard he went flying into the door.

 _Well, that's one way to punish a kidnapper,_ I thought to myself. "Um, what's going on?" _And one way to wake a friend...by accident of course._ "Ah...Hi, Alice." She blinked twice, ran towards me, gave me a huge hug and started to cry. I than my own arms around her whispering, "It's Ok" or "It's alright" as she said between her sobs, "I thought I'd lost you."

After about ten minutes of our glorious reunion the white rabbit, with a large swollen area where I had punched him, began to cough to catch our attention. It did but I looked at him with suspicion in my eyes. "The queen would like an audience with the outsider, she said so herself and I quote, 'If the girl awakens at all I wish to welcome her to Wonderland myself, if not I'll have your head, Peter!'"

"Huh? The queen?"

 ** _To be continued_**

 **White Rabbit:** Why'd you punch me?

 **Author:** Because you took away my friend! And she obviously didn't know who you were!

 **White Rabbit** : I wasn't trying to steal her, I only wanted to-

 _*PUNCH*_

 **Author:** Don't you dare spoil my story, you stupid rabbit!

 **White Rabbit:** My name isn't stupid rabbit, it's-

 _*PUNCH*_

 **Author:** One more word and I'll knock you out!

 _*WHIMPER*_

 **Author:** Well since that's been sorted out until next and I hope you enjoy the rest my story to you.


End file.
